I'm Fine
by Temporary Escape
Summary: "I'm fine" She always says it, but what happens when that's not true? Set during mid season 4. AU. Written to follow like an episode. Please read author's note at beginning.


**I'm Fine**

"I'm fine" She always says it, but what happens when that's not true? Set during mid season 4. AU. Written to follow like an episode. Please read author's note at beginning.

**Hi everyone, this was originally an outline/script that I started converting into a story but I decided to leave it as it is so that I can work on my other stories. It's not that great but it's something to read while waiting for season 5. This was written at the beginning of season 4.**

* * *

Red and blue ;lights flashed all around as Kate pulled up to the front of the AMC movie theater. She quickly got out of the car and walked toward the front enterance where two uniform officers stood guard. "Morning guys," she said as she walked past them and into the theater. She noticed a group of people including Lanie standing in the arcade section of the theater. Walking over to the arcade Kate could hear the familiar quick foot falls of her partner running behind her to catch up.

Beckett

Hey Castle glad you could join us today. She said with a smirk as soon as he caught up.

Castle

I would have been here sooner if someone hadn't requested I stop and get coffee, handing Kate a travel mug.

Beckett

Hey What do we have here? Kate asked lanie who stood next to a toy arcade claw machine. The body of the victim was surrounded by stuffed animals and the claw grabber was suspended over her head.

Lanie

Once we get her out of there we will know more.

Castle

Ooo Can I try getting her out? I have change.

Beckett

Castle. A little respect.

Castle

What ?

Beckett

She is a human Castle she had a life. She was someone's daugh..ter, Kate stumbled on the last word as she winced in pain.

Castle

You ok?

Beckett

Un yeah fine.

Castle

Was it your scar pulling again? Rick asked as Esposito and Ryan walked over to them.

Esposito

We found her ID. It was over by the popcorn stand, Esposito interupted

Ryan

She is Dana Groben, 21 address says she lives in the upper west side.

Beckett

Ok, I'll notify the next of kin. Espo have CSU sweep for prints and someone get her out of there. Kate turned to Ryan, "Who found her?"

Ryan

Ryan pointed to a man behind the counter. Jamal Evens he works here at the movie theater. He arrived at 8 this morning unlocked the door and was setting up when he noticed her. He said there was no one else around.

Beckett

Ok she said as she looked around the theater and spotted the surveillance cameras. Did anyone get the surveillance tapes?

Ryan

Yeah, I sent Marquez to get them.

Beckett

I'll take a look at them back at the precinct and contact next of kin. You comin Castle?

Castle

No, Something isn't right said staring at the victim.

Beckett

What is it?

Castle

She wasn't killed here. There is a lot of blood on her but yet nothing else in there has any blood on it. Kate walked over to Castle and looked inside the arcade game. He was right none of the stuffed animals that surrounded Dana had any blood on them. " ok since there were no signs of forced entry the murder would have occurred here some where. Come on lets start looking around." Rick followed Kate into the hall way that held all of the entrances into the different viewing rooms. She stopped abruptly and spun around looking up and down the hall. Straight narrow hallway no nooks or crannies where she could have been pulled into easily, just doors in to the viewing rooms and bathrooms. Would the murder have killed her during one of the movies? It does get pretty dark and if they time it right they could have killed her during a loud and scary part of the movie and no one would have thought any different about a scream. Then how would he have gotten out unnoticed and placed a body in the arcade game? The bathrooms? No he would have been caught by someone. Kate let out a sigh "OK come on Castle let's start at this end and work our way to the other end."

"Why can't we just look at the storage closet over there where the pool of blood is?" He said as he pointed to a door down the hallway on the right where a slight discoloration could be seen on the dark carpeting.

Kate swiftly walked over to the door as she place a pair of blue gloves on her hands and carefully pulled the door open that was marked with a supply closet sign. The disturbing sight before her made her take a step back. There was blood spraid all over the walls along with bloody handprints and streaks of blood. Castle can you go get someone from CSU to sweep the area please.

Sure thing Beckett.

Scene 2

Beckett and Castle talking with next Miss. Heller; Dana's next of kin.

Beckett

Miss. Heller I'm sorry for your loss, but I have to ask you a few questions.

Miss Heller

My niece was such a wonderful person everyone loved her. Her parents were killed in a car accident when she was little and I have been raising her ever since.

Beckett

Miss Heller what was Dana doing last night at the movie theater?

Miss Heller

I don't know she works up the road at the vet clinic.

Beckett

Does she usually go to the movies after work?

Miss Heller

No she usually comes straight home to get homework done. She attends NYU.

Beckett

Did she have any friends over recently?

Miss Heller

Yes. Her friend Amanda was over a day ago. She is going to be devastated to hear about Dana. They have been friends since the fourth grade.

Beckett

Do you have her number?

Miss Heller

Yes

getting out her cell phone.

Miss Heller (cont)

Here you go.

Beckett

Thank you. Did the two of them go out anywhere?

Miss Heller

Yes they went to the central park zoo. Both of them love animals. Dana's favorite animal is a spirit bear.

Beckett

A spirit bear?

Castle

Otherwise known as Kermode Bears. They are a rare white black bear that live in the rain forest of British Columbia . There white fur is caused by a recessive mutation in a gene, which is the same gene that causes fair skin and red hair like Alexis has.

Beckett

Giving him a look.

Thank you for coming Miss. Heller I will be in contact as we have more information.

Scene 2 cont.

After showing Miss Heller out.

Beckett

Ok lets go talk to Amanda to see what she knows.

Slight wince in pain.

Castle

Kate?

Beckett

I'm fine. Let's go.

Scene 3

Beckett

Knocking on the door

Amanda?

Amanda

Tears in her eyes

Yes can I help you?

Beckett

I'm Detective Kate Beckett and this is my partner Richard Castle, I am investigating your friend Dana's murder. Is it ok if I ask you a few questions?

Amanda

Shaking head yes and letting them in.

Beckett

Sitting down

You saw Dana a day ago right?

Amanda

Yes

Beckett

What did the two of you talk about?

Amanda

Girl stuff.

Beckett

I'm going to need more than that.

Amanda

Ok, our favorite actor, clothes, we talked some about the animals at the zoo. We made up a story about the peacock falling in love with a snake. The story we made up was so funny.

Smiling at the memory and then realization hitting her.

The zoo will never be the same without her.

Beckett

Did you go anywhere else?

Amanda

No we just walked around central park.

Beckett

Did you notice anyone suspicious following you?

Amanda

No, not that I noticed. Do you think someone was following us?

Beckett

It's possible, I was just wondering if you got that uneasy vibe from anyone.

Amanda

Oh I did get a vibe. When I was talking about my boyfriend with Dana, she wanted to tell me something but she wouldn't at first, so I kept bugging her. She has a boyfriend.

Beckett

Do you know his name?

Amanda

No, she wouldn't tell me. All I know is that she met him at school and they talk online.

Beckett

Thank you for your time Amanda, and if you think of anything give me a call.

To castle

Let's get back to the precinct and see if we can find out who the boyfriend is.

Scene 4

At the precinct

Beckett

Hey guys any luck with the surveillance footage?

Esposito

No they only have the cameras at the entrance.

Ryan

Dana went in by herself. Any luck with you?

Beckett

Well she has a boyfriend. Can you guys search her computer to see if you can find out who he is? I'm going to go see if Lanie has anything.

Scene 5

Morgue with Dana lying on table

Beckett

Hey Lanie what do you have?

Lanie

Well she was stabbed with a knife and not an ordinary knife either. She was stabbed with a hunting knife, a Kizlyar to be exact.

Using eyes to castle

she ok?

Castle

A Kizlyar that's awful big, what did the person think she was a deer?

Beckett

Rolling her eyes

I'll have the guys check the surveillance footage again.

Castle

to lanie(eyes talking)

no

Beckett

What is the TOD?

Lanie

She was killed between 10 and one.

To Castle

What's wrong?

Beckett

That's after the movie she went to see ended. Someone must have been watching her.

Castle

shrugging shoulders

I don't know

Beckett

We gotta find out who her boyfriend is. Thanks Lanie.

Lanie

Hey wait. Are you feeling ok?

Beckett

Yeah I'm fine.

Walking out the door

Castle

I'll call you

Lanie

shaking head yes

Scene 6

In the bull pen of the 12th.

Beckett

Alright guys did you find out who the boyfriend is?

Esposito

Yes guess who it is.

Beckett

Guys I'm not in the mood for guessing.

Ryan

Come on Beckett guess.

Beckett

Guys! Just tell me!

Ryan

Her lit professor.

Beckett

Ok get him in here and look at the surveillance again. See if you see him or anyone who looks like they may have a knife on them. She was killed with a Kizlyar hunting knife.

Esposito

Ok on it.

Guys looking at her with concern.

Beckett

Placing a hand on her stomach and wincing in pain. She walked to the bathroom.

Castle

Walking with her

What's wrong?

Beckett

I don't know, I'll be fine just get me a gingerale ok. I'll be out in a minute.

Castle

Ok.

Walking into the break room guys following

Ryan

What's wrong with her?

Castle

Don't know. She wants a gingerale though. Can you get on the surveillance tapes and get the boyfriend in here. What is his name?

Esposito

Jacob Lanzet.

Castle

Get him in here so we can get this case closed and get her home. You know she won't leave until we find the murderer.

Ryan

On it.

Scene 7

Castle waiting at Becketts desk with the gingerale

Beckett

Kate walks to the desk and sits down she is pale now.

Castle

Hey you ok?

Beckett

Yeah thanks for the gingerale.

Taking a sip

Is he here yet?

Castle

Yes, Esposito just brought him in. Are you sure you want to question him? Can't the boys handle it.

Beckett

I've got it.

Castle

Kate.

Beckett

I've got it I said!

Castle

I'm coming in with you.

Beckett

Fine.

Scene 8

Interigation room Beckett, Castle, and Lanzet sitting at the table

Beckett

Mr. Lanzet do you know this girl?

Laying picture on table

Mr. Lanzet

Yes, she is one of my students.

Beckett

Do you ever see her outside of the classroom Mr. Lanzet?

Mr. Lanzet

She has come to my office a few times for help with a paper.

Beckett

We believe that your relationship is beyond Student teacher. Is this true?

Mr. Lanzet

Well, yes we're friends.

Beckett

Your friends huh?

Mr. Lanzet

Yes sometimes we go out to the movies together.

Beckett

Mr. Lanzet did you plan to meet Dana at the movie theater last night?

Mr. Lanzet

Yes, we were going to meet but I called and canceled.

Beckett

You canceled?

Mr. Lanzet

Yes, I found out that one of my other students works there.

Beckett

So you did not want to be scene. Why you were just friends right?

Mr. Lanzet

Well we are more than friends.

Beckett

Were you sleeping with her?

Mr. Lanzet

Yes

Beckett

Are you sleeping with any of your other students?

Mr. Lanzet

No

Beckett

Staring at Mr. Lanzet

Mr. Lanzet

Ok yes. I'm also seeing one of my other students. She.. I found out that she works at the movie theater that is why I canceled.

Castle

You were sleeping with two of your students. What were you thinking?

Beckett

Giving castle a glaring look

What is her name?

Mr. Lanzet

Morgan Kelly

Beckett

Don't go anywhere I'll be right back.

Going into the hall

Castle what were you doing in there?

Castle

Sorry, but he is sleeping with two of his students. It's just that I hope Alexis doesn't get roped into something like that.

Beckett

Castle she is a smart girl.

Castle

I know I just ..I miss her and want to protect her still. She is still my little girl.

Beckett

Doesn't she come home today?

Castle

Yes I'm picking her up at the airport at 4.

Beckett

She is going to be so happy to see you.

Turning to Esposito and Ryan

Guys do you have a Morgan Kelly listed as an employee of the theater?

Ryan

Yes.

Beckett

Was she working the night of the murder?

Esposito

Yes she clocked in at noon and clocked out at six.

Beckett

Ok can you go get her and question her about an alibi please.

Esposito

Sure thing

Ryan

How you feeling?

Beckett

Fine thanks. Don't worry about me, let's get the bastard who did this ok?

Looking at the murder board

Something just doesn't seem right, I don't know why but I don't think Morgan did it.

Castle

Beckett come on she has motive. She probably found out that Lanzet was sleeping with Dana. She got mad and decided to take things into her own hands.

Beckett

Yeah but I don't know. I'm going to go check out the surveillance footage are you going to join me?

Castle

Sure

Scene 9

Beckett spacing out standing next to the murder board while Castle sits on the edge of Beckett's desk looking at the murder board

Ryan

Beckett

Beckett

Huh

Ryan

She alibied out

Beckett

Who?

Ryan

Morgan Kelly

Beckett

Ok we are missing something then.

Looking at the murder board

Ok she was at school all morning, then she went to work, and from there she went to the movies. What am I missing?

Grabbing her stomach and moaning

Guys looking at her

Beckett

I'll be fine really

Ryan check her phone records see if there is anything strange.

Ryan

Do you want me to get you anything Kate?

Beckett

No thanks Ryan.

Turning to face the board with a

what the hell is wrong with me look

Castle

Can I get you to a doctor Kate?

Beckett

Turning to face him

No Castle. No doctor. Not right now.

Esposito

Walking toward Beckett and Castle

Beckett you should come see this.

Beckett

What did you find?

Esposito

There are five phone calls from a number that is not one of her contacts.

Beckett

Run it see who it is.

Ryan

Already done, it belongs to Ryan Reynolds

Beckett

Who is Ryan Reynolds?

Esposito

All we have is a drivers license photo. He's 25 lives in the Bronx.

Beckett

How is he connected? I'll have to ask Dana's aunt.

Scene 10

In Miss. Heller's living room

Beckett

Miss. Heller sorry to bother you, but do you know this man?

Laying a photo on the table

Miss Heller

No I don't recognize him.

Beckett

His name is Ryan Reynolds.

Miss Heller

Did you say Reynolds?

Her face going pale

Beckett

Yes, why does that name sound familiar?

Miss Heller

Yes, Reynolds is the last name of the man who was in the car accident with my sister and brother in law.

What does this have to do with my niece's murder?

Beckett

I'm not sure yet I'll let you know as soon as I find out more information.

Scene 11

Precinct bull pen

Beckett

Ryan get me the Heller's car accident report.

Ryan

On it.

Beckett

Leaning with hands on her desk wincing in pain

Castle

Touching Beckett's shoulder

Beckett

Don't touch me Castle

Castle

Sorry. Kate it's getting worse you need to see a doctor.

Beckett

Not right now.

Castle

Yes right now, you could have appendicitis.

Beckett

I know Castle, but it can wait.

Castle

Wait until what? Your appendix burst.

Beckett

Castle it's not that bad. As soon as I'm done here I will get to a doctor ok. Right now I have work to do.

Castle

Ok I need to make a phone call. I'll be right back.

Walking into the break room

Lanie she is getting worse. She keeps having sharp pains in her abdomen. Yeah on that side. Do you think its appendicitis? You do? I've been trying to get her to a doctor but she won't leave. I'm going to stay here and make sure this case is closed in the next hour. I'll go find the suspect myself if I have to. Yeah I'll call if anything changes. Got to go she's coming.

Beckett

Come on Castle we're going to pick him up.

Scene 12

In front of Reynolds apartment door.

Beckett

Ryan Reynolds NYPD open the door! Open the door!

Kicking the door in she bent over in pain.

ohhhh, Go get him.

Castle

Grabbing Kate

Beckett

Castle I'm fine go help the guys.

Castle

Picking her up

Beckett

Castle put me down!

Castle

No Kate something is wrong with you and it can't wait.

Beckett

I have an appointment with my doctor at 6. Ok? So put me down.

Castle

Putting her down

If this case runs longer you stop what you are doing and go understand?

Beckett

Yes. Sir.

Castle

Sir huh. That's just harsh.

Esposito

We have him let's go.

Reynolds

In handcuffs

Scene 13

Interrogation room

Beckett

Mr. Reynolds, How do you know Dana Groben?

Reynolds

She killed my father.

Beckett

What?

Reynolds

She killed my father. What don't you understand about that.

Beckett

We have in our records that your father died last month by committing suicide.

Reynolds

Yeah, but she and her family killed him. He died the day of the car accident. He was never the same after that day. He became very depressed and never got over the fact that he killed the Heller's.

Beckett

Yes but Dana did not kill him.

Reynolds

Yes she did. She never forgave him for killing her parents. It was an accident. She didn't forgive him. That's what killed him.

Beckett

Mr. Reynolds,did you ever call Dana?

Reynolds

Yes I called her. I told her that she was killing my father. That she needed to forgive him, but that bit** said she would never forgive him. That he was a murderer.

Castle

So you followed her from work to the movie theater. You sat in the back watching her, she was there alone. When the movie ended you snuck up behind her and pulled her into a storage closet. That's where you grabbed the knife out of you belt and stabbed her multiple times isn't it.

Reynolds

Yeah and it felt good too, plunging the knife into her, remembering every time she never forgave my dad. She murdered him. She killed him.

Beckett

No Ryan you killed her and now you are going to be in jail for a long time.

Reynolds

But I did nothing wrong.

Beckett

We'll let a jury decided that.

Walking out of interrogation room talking to an officer

Bending in half

Take him… to lock up.

Castle

looking at her

Beckett

I know I'm not fine OK. I admit it something is wrong. Are you happy now?

Castle

Why would I be happy Kate? You are in obvious pain. Call if you need anything ok? I have to pickup Alexis.

Beckett

Ok Castle. Tell her I said high. Go. I'll be ok. I'm going to the doctor.

Castle

Call me for any reason ok, call.

Beckett

I will.

Scene 14

Castle and Alexis at the airport

Alexis

Dad!

Castle

Alexis! How's my college student

hugging her

I've missed you so much.

Alexis

Dad we talk every night.

Castle

What I can't miss you?

Alexis

Ok I missed you too.

Hugging Castle

Castle

Grab your things and let's go.

Alexis

In the car with Castle

So, what's been going on lately around here?

Castle

You know just the usual dramatic Gram and dead bodies.

Alexis

Are you ok dad?

Castle

Yeah, oh Kate says high.

Alexis

Oh, how is she?

Castle

She has been doing fine until today.

Alexis

What's wrong?

Castle

I don't know she keeps having pains in her abdomen. Lanie thinks it might be appendicitis. She has a doctor appointment at 6 today.

Alexis

That is in an hour and a half. Do you think she will be ok?

Castle

I don't

phone interrupts

Alexis

Its Detective Beckett dad.

Castle

Answer it! Answer it!

Beckett

…Ohhhhhh…..Rick….Ohhhhhh…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Alexis

Oh God dad!

Castle

I'm coming Kate, I'm coming!

Scene 15

Castle and Alexis outside of Kate's appartment

Castle

Banging on the door Kate! Kate!

Hearing screaming on the other side

Stand back Alexis.

Kicking in the door. Trail of blood leading to the bathroom.

Alexis call 911.

Alexis

Ok. That is a lot of blood dad.

Castle

I know.

Running to the bathroom

Kate! I'm here! I'm here.

Beckett

Kate in the bathtub full of bloody water

Oh Rick…. Your here. I'm scared Rick. I'm scared. Something is wrong.

Castle

It's ok Kate, Alexis is on the phone with 911 we are getting you help.

Beckett

It's bad isn't it Rick? Your scared too. There is a lot of blood right? What's happening to me?

Castle

I don't know Kate.

Beckett

Ohhhhhhhhh

Castle

It's alright Kate. I'm here.

placing his hand on top of her hand that is clutching the edge of the bathtub

Beckett

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh… Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Scared look on her face

I think something came out of me Rick.

Castle

In that moment he knew what was happening.

Pick it up Kate.

Beckett

What?

Castle

Putting his hands in the water searching

Beckett

What are you doing?

Castle

Kate, you just had a baby, pulling the baby out of the water.

Shock on both of their faces

Alexis

shaking

She just had a baby. What do we do?

Castle

Turning to see Alexis

Alexis

We need a towel, scissors, shoe lace ok. Kate where can I find this stuff? Kate?

Castle

Alexis start in her office.

Alexis

To 911 operator

She is not speaking no.

To Castle

The ambulance is almost here dad.

Castle

Holding the newborn

Kate, honey, stay with me.

Beckett

Staring at Castle

Castle

She is going into shock Alexis! I need help getting her out of the bathtub.

Alexis

Ok I found scissors and here is my shoe lace.

Castle

Here Alexis

Handing the baby to Alexis

hold the baby don't pull its still attached to her.

Turning to Kate

Kate we need to get you out of the tub ok. You need to help me here.

Beckett

Shaking head yes

Slowly standing up she got out of the tub

Castle

Wraps Kate in a towel and carries her to her bed then lays her down

Alexis

Ok tie the shoe lace around the umbilical cord dad.

Castle

Tying shoe lace to the umbilical cord

Then what do we do?

Alexis

Ok take the scissors and cut above where the shoelace is.

Castle

Placing the scissors below the shoe lace

Alexis

No dad above it. The side towards Kate

EMT

Hello!

Alexis

We're in here!

Beckett

I had a baby? I wasn't pregnant. How could I have a baby? Rick is this a dream? A baby? Call my dad.

EMT

Ma'ma we going to take care of you ok? Ma'ma what's your name?

Beckett

Kate. A baby?

EMT

How far along were you Kate?

Beckett

I don't know? I didn't know. Oh God is the baby ok? I HAD A BABY!

Castle

Kate stay calm it's going to be ok

Beckett

Rick I just had a baby.

Castle

I know Kate and she is gorgeous.

Beckett

It's a girl?

Castle

Yes.

Beckett

What am I going to do? I don't have anything for a baby.

Castle

Don't worry I'll handle it Kate.

EMT

The baby looks fine ma'ma. Let's get both of you to the hospital.

Castle

I'll call your dad, Kate and meet you at the hospital.

Beckett

Ok thanks Rick. Thanks Alexis.

Alexis

You're welcome Kate. Congratulations.

Turning to her father

Dad what are you going to tell Mr. Beckett?

Castle

The truth.

On the phone

Mr. Beckett this is Rick Castle are you sitting down? There is something very important I have to tell you. Kate well um, I don't know how to put this. She uhh

Jim Beckett

Spit it out son

Castle

No she had a daughter.

Jim Beckett

What?

Castle

Umm, she just had a baby.

Jim Beckett

What? A baby?

Castle

Yes sir. She just had a baby girl.

Jim Beckett

But she wasn't pregnant. I just saw her yesterday. She might have put on a few pounds but she did not look pregnant.

Castle

I know sir we are all surprised. I think Kate got the biggest surprise though.

Jim Beckett

Is she ok?

Castle

Yes she and the baby are doing fine. They are taking them to the hospital now.

Jim Beckett

Rick, is it yours?

Castle

I don't know?

Jim Beckett

Is there a chance?

Castle

Yes. I'll have to ask Kate to be sure it's not Josh's.

Alexis

Dad do you think she is yours?

Castle

Shaking head yes.

Alexis

You and Kate you..When did that happen?

Castle

Yes sir I will see you there. Alexis lets go.

Scene 16

Alexis

In the car

Dad? Dad?

Castle

Yeah Alexis.

Alexis

Are you going to explain how I might have a sister?

Castle

I need to talk to Kate to make sure it's not Josh's baby ok?

Alexis

Oh god dad. Did she cheat on him with you? He is going to kill you this time.

Castle

No Alexis it's not like that. Technically she didn't.

Alexis

Dad what does that mean?

Castle

She broke up with him right before we got together.

Alexis

God dad you didn't wait?

Castle

Alexis we waited long enough. 3 1/2 years is long enough.

Alexis

Dad if I did that you would kill me.

Castle

Your right I would, so don't.

Alexis

It's a good thing I'm not like you.

Castle

Yeah I know. I don't think I would have survived.

Alexis

Hey dad if it is your baby, I think you're going to have your hands full; your craziness and her stubbornness? Oh man I don't think the world is ready of a little Krickett combo.

Castle

I don't think we will be using that name if she is your sister.

Alexis

Dad do you think we should call Gram?

Castle

I think I need to talk to Kate first before she gets involved.

Scene 17

At the hospital

Castle

Hi Mr. Beckett. Wow you got here fast.

Jim Beckett

I just got the news that I'm a grandfather. Of course I dropped everything and ran over here. I'll leave you two alone you need to talk don't you?

Beckett

Yes thanks dad.

Jim Beckett

Leaving the room

Beckett

Rick

Castle

Yes Kate?

Standing next to the bed

Beckett

You should hold her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me Rick. That has happened to us. Rick she's yours.

Castle

Are you sure Kate? I don't want to get my hopes up and then for Josh to come along and take her away from me.

Beckett

Rick, she is yours. I haven't slept with anyone but you since I was shot. You're the only one I want to sleep with for the rest of my life Rick. I love you.

Castle

I love you too Kate.

Beckett

Come sit next to me Rick.

Castle

Sitting next to her

Beckett

Here Rick

handing over the baby

hold our daughter.

Castle

Taking the baby

She looks like you Kate. Except for thoughts blue eyes of hers, they're mine.

Beckett

What are we going to name her Rick?

Castle

I was thinking Johanna after your mom.

Beckett

Rick that is so sweet, but I don't want to live in the past anymore. I can't. I have a daughter now, we have a daughter now, and I don't want to be reminded of the pain when I call her name.

Castle

Well Alexis did call her Krickett in the car?

Beckett

Krickett really Rick?

Castle

No, I'm just messing with you.

Beckett

I like Nicolette, Rick.

Castle

Like Nikki Heat?

Beckett

Yes, after all she is part you and part me.

Castle

I like that. Nicolette Hope

Beckett

Oh Rick, that's perfect. Nicolette Hope Castle

looking down at the baby

Castle

Since she is mine I guess I need to call my mom. She is going to be so thrilled. What are we going to tell the others?

Beckett

I guess we can't keep it a secret anymore.

Castle

Guess not.

Beckett

Oh we are never going to hear the end of this.

Everyone coming into the room and surrounding the happy couple. Camera closes in on the Kate, Rick and Nicolette.

* * *

**So how bad was it? Please let me know because it will help with my other stories.**

**Thanks, T.E.**


End file.
